nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Puzzle League
Pokémon Puzzle League, along with Pokémon Puzzle Challenge, are Pokémon based versions of the game Tetris Attack, known as Panel de Pon in Japan. Pokémon Puzzle League is a game for the Nintendo 64 and was released on September 1, 2000. It is the first Tetris Attack-style game to allow editing puzzles, and introduced a 3D mode of play. The game takes place in "Puzzle Village." Within Puzzle Village, there are nine different "places" to go to. It was added as a title to the Virtual Console on May 5, 2008. Gameplay Game Modes The game had two basic formats of 2D and 3D. 2D is the classsic mode previously used on Panel De Pon/Tetris Attack/Pokemon Puzzle Challenge. 3D is where the puzzle is presented in a cylindrical stack that is rotated by moving the cursor to the left and right. The modes are as follows: *1P Stadium :1 player mode where computer controlled opponents, the trainers of the Kanto region challenge you. The default player is Ash. This mode is in 2D mode only. *2P Stadium :2 player mode played same as 1P Stadium with the players being able to choose who to play as. Can be played in 2D mode. *Marathon :Endless mode that can be played in either 2D or 3D. *Spa Service :The story mode where you have to clear a puzzle down below a clear line without it reaching the top. It starts in 2D but then switches to 3D halfway through. The mode consists of six matches against Jessie, James, and Meowth, with a battle against Butch and Cassidy as the halfway-point match and Giovanni as the end boss. *Time Zone :The player plays on a single 2D or 3D playfield for two minutes and attempts to score as many points as possible. *Puzzle University :This mode presents the player with a series of puzzles in which the player must clear all the blocks in a predetermined number of moves. *Prof. Oak's Lab :A tutorial mode. *Mimic Mansion :Practice mode, including a "super easy" mode. *Records :Records for a player including high scores and awards earned can be viewed here. Music This game used most of the music from the American version of the Pokémon anime as well as the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back (in MIDI form.) *Title Screen/Records - "Pokémon Theme (Gotta Catch 'em All)" (US Version) by Jason Paige, John Loeffler, John Siegler & Billy Crawford *Ash's Theme/Level Select/Endless Mode - "2.B.A. Master" by Russell Velázquez & John Loeffler *Gary's Theme - "Pokémon World" (US Version) by John Loeffler, John Siegler and Billy Crawford *Brock's Theme - "Viridian City" by Neil Jason & John Loeffler *Misty's Theme - "Catch Me if You Can" by Angela Via *Lt. Surge's Theme - *Erika's Theme - "What Kind of Pokémon Are You?" by Joshua Tyler, John Siegler, John Loeffler & Norman J. Grossfeld *Koga's Theme - *Sabrina's Theme - "Everything Changes" by Sheila Brody *Blaine's Theme - "My Best Friends" by Ray Greene *Tracey's Theme - *Team Rocket's Theme - "Double Trouble (Team Rocket)" by John Siegler, John Loeffler, Louis Cortelezzi, and Bob Mayo *Giovanni's Theme - *Ritchie's Theme - "Together Forever" by Ken Cummings & John Loeffler *Lorelei's Theme - "Pokémon (Dance Mix)" by John Siegler & John Loeffler *Bruno's Theme - *Mewtwo's Theme - *Team Rocket's Spa Service Stage 1 - *Team Rocket's Spa Service Stage 2 - *Team Rocket's Spa Service Stage 3 - *Team Rocket's Spa Service Stage 4 - *Team Rocket's Spa Service Stage 5 - *Team Rocket's Spa Service Stage 6 - Remix of "Double Trouble" *Game Over - "You Can Do It (If You Really Try)" by John Loeffler *Ending Credits - "Pokérap" (US Version) by James "D Train" Williams, Babi Floyd, John Siegler & John Loeffler Reception See also *''Panel de Pon'' *''Tetris Attack'' External links *Pokémon Puzzle League at Nintendo.com *Pokémon Puzzle League at Virtual Console Reviews ES: Pokémon Puzzle League Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Nintendo 64) Category:2000 video games Category:2001 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Pokémon games Category:Puzzle League games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:TV-based games Category:Pokémon anime and movies Category:Nintendo Software Technology games Category:Puzzle games